Huir
by fanfics-Ale
Summary: Es la única solución cuando ya todo está perdido.


Nicolo la quiere. La adora, la ama. ¿Por qué? Él se había hecho la misma pregunta al inicio. Todo es sobre cómo ella ha cambiado su vida. Antes de que la conociera no le hubiera importado mucho morir por Marley, pero desde que la conoce tiene deseos de vivir. Porque ella está ahí con él.

Que Eldia se llame _Paraíso_ también tiene sentido.

Tiene en cuenta que se trata de su enemiga, que tiene la sangre del demonio, y todos esos pecados que arrastra por lo que los eldianos les hicieron a sus antepasados marleyanos y toda esa mierda. Eso no importa. Que Marley sea destruido tampoco. No ahora que entiende que se lo merecen por lo que han hecho. Es algo que hace tiempo le dejó de importar. Ciertamente no quiere corroborar la historia de si es una demonio, o no, y si lo es, a estas alturas es la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Su única preocupación es ella.

—Huyamos juntos. A cualquier otra parte, a algún lugar donde podamos ser felices —le dice Nicolo un día, sin venir a cuento mientras la observa comer, como si recitara un poema que viene de regalo en las cajas de bombones que se producen al por mayor en su país, o que estaban empezando a hacerlo antes de que toda esta guerra se extendiera a más países. Tal vez por esa comparativa, se prepara para recibir una cachetada en la mejilla con gusto. Después de todo, la connotación de sus palabras se entiende de aquí hasta Hizul.

Ella deja de comer de repente, aparta los cubiertos, pero no se limpia los labios y en lugar de preguntar qué es lo que dice, le sigue el juego—. ¿A dónde iríamos?

—No lo sé —él responde con sinceridad, porque no lo ha planeado aún—. Tal vez el país de Onyankopon.

—¿Las personas donde vive él vive también tienen la piel negra?

—La mayoría sí —le responde. A él nunca deja de sorprenderle este tipo de cosas, no es que le importara que suene mal porque ofendería a esa gente, dado que la confusión de Sasha es genuina. Es algo que le vuelve a comprobar la mucha información que el gobierno de Eldia le ocultó a sus ciudadanos. Y Marley a él respecto a la misma.

—¿También son agradables?

—Creo que depende, ¿no?

—Tal vez son malvados como los marleyanos —ella finge acusación.

—O como los eldianos —él ahora finge, sintiéndose bien que ella no lo tome a mal porque lo conoce y sabe que nunca volvería a pensar en eso como una verdad.

—Tal vez solo debamos ir a las orillas de la Eldia. Hacer una cabaña… Aunque yo prefiero el bosque, escuché que cuando hay tormentas estar cerca del mar es peligroso.

—Vivir en un bosque suena más peligroso para mí —él ofrece.

Ella se enfurruña de que por orgullo no lo pueda negar.

—¿Quieres que huyamos antes de que nuestros enemigos ataquen?

—Quiero que nos vayamos juntos, tú y yo.

—Mejor colémonos en un barco de Hizul, ellos no tienen problemas con los eldianos y todavía tienen bien visto a los marleyanos, ¿no? —ella se apresura en cortar cualquier nuevo intento de conversación, llevando el tenedor con comida a su boca.

La comida se debe haber enfriado a estas alturas, pero a ella no parece importarle porque se ve que lo sigue disfrutando.

Nicolo continúa observándola sintiendo un desconcierto del que no sabe cómo saldrá.

Toda esa conversación que acaban de tener en efecto no es real, pero dentro de su cabeza algo tan ilegal como deshonroso le parece que hubiera sido la solución adecuada dadas las circunstancias.

A pesar de no tener un destino fijado ni la bendición de sus padres, ni la aprobación de la misma Sasha, a él le parece la mejor opción, o la única.

Huir lejos a cualquier país estaría bien. Se podrían cambiar los nombres, e instalar en cualquier pueblo remoto, lo que haga falta. Solo necesita llevarse a Sasha con él, la necesita a su lado. Y vivirán juntos. Tal vez se casarán, porque no quiere que hablen mal de ella de hacer lo contrario. Y tendrán hijos. Serán felices juntos.

Se pregunta qué diría ella si se expresa esa idea rondando su cabeza desde hace años. Quizás desde que la conoció.

Él continúa viéndola masticar, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas porque se mantiene mucho mirándola demasiado y sin tener alguna pista de lo que ha pasado por su cabeza en estos últimos minutos que ella ha estado en silencio.

Porque si Sasha supiera lo que Nicolo piensa, posiblemente diría que está loco.

Si ella estuviera viva, diría que está loco.


End file.
